


Right Under Our Nose

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: As a favor for the Headmistress, students Harry and Draco go find an ice sprite that's taken up residence in the Forbidden Forest.





	Right Under Our Nose

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 4 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [frozen holly berries](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/145045/145045_900.jpg) and for day 4 prompt of Jack Frost at adventdrabbles.

Harry shivered as he followed Draco through the forest, keeping a wary eye on the trail of frosted plants. Neither of them wanted to touch the plants, not even accidentally; having been touched by an ice sprite, sometimes called Jack Frosts, the plants were deadly.

Up ahead, Draco sighed. "These holly berries would've been useful in potions. Now they're ruined."

Harry hummed. "Are you sure they can't be used as a double poison? They are poison, right?"

Draco huffed. "Once an ice sprite has touched a plant, the plant dies."

Harry looked at the frost covered holly berries. "But they look just fine."

"It's the ice," Draco groused. "Preserves it at the moment of death. Remember that boy who was found? He looked like he'd been frozen in time."

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose..._ The old song came to mind as Harry looked at the plant. "Wait. Draco, wait. I think..." 

__Draco looked over his shoulder, confused. Harry smirked. "They're ice, right? And we can't often see something at the tip of our noses."_ _

__"So?" Draco asked, clearly confused._ _

__Harry carefully leaned back, slowly, and crossed his eyes. He smirked and cast an Stunner. With a loud shriek, the ice sprite fell to the ground. Harry cheered. "Got you!"_ _

__"How?" Draco whispered. He levitated the sprite into the jar they'd brought from the castle and sealed the jar. He held it up to his eyes, frowning. "Let's hope it's just the one."_ _

__"Well, now," Harry said. "We finished that early. How shall we use that extra time?"_ _

__Draco kept studying the sprite. "I've got some homework to do."_ _

__Harry's grin fell. "Oh. Yeah. I suppose I got some of that to do, too."_ _

__Draco laughed a little. "Or we could go back to our rooms and do something that isn't school work."_ _

__Harry rolled his eyes. "Berk."_ _

__Draco put the jar in his bag and pulled Harry close for a kiss. "Come on. We have an hour still before we have to check in. I want to use it wisely."_ _

__Harry hummed, happy._ _


End file.
